1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including wire-structures and/or methods of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication costs. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
High speed and/or low voltage semiconductor devices have been demanded with high speed operation and low power consumption of electronic devices including semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices have been highly integrated in order to satisfy the above demands. As an integration density of the semiconductor device increases, reliability of the semiconductor device may be deteriorated. However, semiconductor devices having high reliability have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, various researches are being conducted in order to improve the reliability of the semiconductor devices.